


Big B, But No Lil'Dee

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Series: dee&D [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gay, Hurt, M/M, M×b, Not so happy ending, OC/OC - Freeform, Short Story, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Thoughts of Suicide, Top - Freeform, Trauma, botTom, didn't see this coming, friends - Freeform, no comfort, rape depression, why can't i leave things nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Read the first story before this one. "Big D 》》》》Lil' Dee"This is a continuation of that story.





	Big B, But No Lil'Dee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning for triggering in this story.

2 weeks.

D had been ignoring the shorter for over 2 weeks and it wasn't all in his head, he knew it. Demarius kept his promise and played in the big game and they won. But that didn't stop the weird feeling in Devonte's gut. Every since "the deal" the darker had literally ignored the younger, not even when he needed help getting around. The dick. Now instead of them being the classic clown duo and jokesters of class, Big D now does it solo and he comes for Devonte' every chance he gets.

To make matters worse, Lil' Dee was going through a crisis. 

That kiss. 

That one fucking kiss made Devonte' question everything. He had never been with a girl, but he automatically thought he was straight. Who was he to know he would be fucked by his best friend, and then forgotten like a one night stand.

That hurt, a lot, and the worst part was that the 15 year old had somehow gained feelings for the asshole over his exile. He really thought D did too when he kissed him after you-know-what, but he guessed he was wrong. Now, he was sitting in bed watching TV trying to fix his fucked up life.

(Knock knock knock)

Demarius groaned turning his TV off, his mom was supposed to be at revival 20 minutes ago. Why was she still here? Nonetheless, he got up and went to open the door. He regretted it the second he did,"What do you want?", he snapped glaring at the uninvited intruder.

There right before his eyes was the one and only Demarius Terrell Houston. He didn't expected to see him, ever again, especially at his damn house. Demarius just stood there, with a smile on his face,"Long time no see, eh buddy?", he tried to walk into the room, like he used to when they hung out, but Devonte' wasn't having that.

"My mom is not home, so I'mma ask you to leave", he stated sharply, continuing to glare at him. He looked like a wife that was mad that her husband was gone all night and she wanted answers. Lil' Dee definitely wanted answers, but that didn't mean he wanted to see the closeted jock.

Big D didn't leave though, he just stood there,"I just wanna talk, can I come in?"

He was tempted to just curse the day he was born and slam the door in his face, but something in the back of his mind told him not to. (Just listen too what he has to say. Let him explain himself) the voice said. He looked up at him, he did look sorry, maybe he felt bad for how he was behaving. Demarius could have been going through the same denial he was going through as well. 

Guilt washed over him, but even though he felt bad, he was still angry though. But maybe this needs to happen. This could be the closure Devonte' needed to move on with his life, or was it? He could just hurt him all over again. He repeatedly asked himself the same question; Could I handle it?

After a few moments of weighing the pro's and con's of the situation, he moved over and opened the door completely. "C- come in", Lil' Dee's voice dripped with hesitance, but he knew this would happen sooner or later.

The 15 year old eyed the latter cautiously, as he walked in the room, looking over the area. Some sports posters on the wall and some baby pictures. Demarius halted at his dresser and turned to face him, a smile on his face.

Lil' Dee just wanted to smack it off his face.

He crossed his arms and sighed rolling his eyes,"What do you want Demarius?", he asked bitterness evident in his voice when he said his name.

The muscled teens eyes suddenly hardened right before him. Lil' Dee cursed to himself, he knew that smile was bullshit when he saw it. "Alex, said you had a bit of a problem with me, and I just wanna know what the hell is up"

Devonte' had no idea what came over him, but he suddenly lost it. How could he say that!? That (HE) had a problem! He was just so angry! He wanted to punch, slap, kick, anything, he just wanted to hurt his childhood friend. It didn't even occur to him that he was over 140 pounds smaller than him.

"What's my problem!? Mine problem is you!!!! You turned me into a total fag and you don't even care! You ruined my fucking life!", the light skinned boy screamed in anger pushing his "friend" roughly. He may have not been as strong as the latter, but he fell back a few feet. It was all in the heat of the moment, his adrenaline rushing and blood boiling. Devonte' stood his ground with D, even though he was over 2 feet shorter than him he still look as aggressive as him.

He was ready to continue going off on him when Demarius regained his balance. The latter just looked at him like he was crazy,"You fucking bitch!", he growled and grabbed him as if he was nothing. His finger and nails digging into his forearm as he lifted him up and threw him on the mattress.

Lil' Dee hit the bed with a thud, and scooted backwards,"Dude, what are you doing?! Stop!", he demanded once he noticed D got on the bed as well. Nevertheless, he raised his legs to kick him off of his bed, but Demarius caught him and yanked him back on his back under him. "It seems you forgot who was in charge", he growled unzipping his own pants.

He smushed his hand into his face, hoping to push him off only to hiss in pain when the latter bit his hand. "I said stop! Leave me alone, dude!!", but the capturer just moved to take off the teens pants.

Demarius had a struggle pulling off Lil' Dee's basketball shorts, but soon got them and his boxers down to his ankles. "Stop Fucking moving!", he ordered, yanking off his own pants while holding Lil' Dee down by the back of his neck. He smirked forcing Devonte' onto his knees and sliding a pillow under him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! DEMARIUS I'M SERIOUS! GET OFF ME!!"

Devonte' still fought back, but it was proven useless as he was pinned down, his legs forced apart. He knew what was happening, but all he could do is watch in shear horror out the corner of his eye as his friend grabbed a hold of himself and shoved his cock deep into him up to the hilt. 

"NO! FU- FUCK! D! GET OFF ME!!! NO!! S- ST- STOP!!!"

Demarius just shoved his head down into the pillows as he screamed. Lil' Dee's voice was being torn raw from screaming, he was hoping that someone would hear and come to his rescue.

Someone.

Anyone.

"Sh! No need to scream, I'm here", D whispered in a devious tone but the shorter wouldn't stop. He growled in annoyance at his disobedience, snaking his right arm around Devonte's neck and pulling him off the bed with his back against his front.

He tightened his arm around his throat,"Be. Quiet", he growled out harshly. Devonte' could feel the world darkening around him and struggled to break away but he only pulled harder. Devonte' closed his mouth tight to quiet his screams, only to muffle them, he could feel the hot tears pouring down his cheeks. He didn't know which pain was worse, his forming headache from crying, the hellish pain in his lower half, or the burning in his lungs.

Demarius had loosened his hold, but only enough for his lover to take shallow breathes. That seemed to be good enough for him before he thrusted into him, slamming his hand over the youngers mouth to mask his screams. "Still so tight!! F- fuck!", he moaned out at the familiar feel around his cock.

Lil' Dee was once again crying as Big D fucked into him. He wasn't gentle like last time. Demarius was rough, selfish and careless with Devonte' he didn't try to make him feel good. No lube, no prep, no compliments or soothing words. The quarterback just pushed him back on the bed fucking him even harder. One things for sure Lil' Dee (did) stop crying.

It wasn't because he was enjoying it (at all)

He felt as if he was dying mentally and physically. Devonte' (didn't) want this. Lil' Dee just kept his mouth shut tight, silent tears staining his covers as Big D pressed his fingers into his back going impossibly deeper making the other hiss in pain. The 15 year old just prayed that it would be over soon, he had given up on someone saving him long ago.

Big D grabbed both of Devonte's wrists yanking them back and twisted them around his back. There were most definitely going to be marks when this was over and they damn for sure weren't gonna be memorable. "When I'm done, your gonna be stretched out so much from my dick", Demarius continued to tell Lil' Dee how good he felt and how he was fucking him so good. Every word out of his mouth made the boy cringe as more tears flowed down his face as he quietly prayed.

The older of the two quickened his thrust,"F- fuck! I- I'm almost th- there!", he groaned out. Devonte' just closed his eyes tighter as he was reaching his peek, being shoved forward a bit everytime his ball smacked against his ass.

After one particularly hard thrust Demarius came, his hips stuttering forward. He fell completely over Lil' Dee, as his energy depleted, squashing the other in the process. The 18 year old groaned as he pulled out of his captive earning a broken whimper. Not even a minute later Demarius climbed off of him and grabbed his pants.

The shorter could feel the jizz oozing out of his hole and it made him sick to his stomach. He could just sense the blood from the tears in his hole, he had no idea how he was going to clean himself up. Lil' Dee hoped and prayed that he wouldn't try and clean him. He was already humiliated.

"Hopefully, now I fucked all that bullshit out of you", he stated with a dark chuckle, pulling up his pants, "You belong to me (NOT) the other way around, remember that", with that the latter slammed the door.

Lil' Dee stayed there like that, head in the sheets and his clothes scrambled around him, frozen in fear, pain, and disappointment. It was over an hour before everything that happened finally sunk in,"O- oh G- god!!", he sobbed out, Devonte' just cried and cried. He (belonged) to him and he didn't want that. What was he gonna do?

Lil' Dee felt so dirty (again), he wanted to scrub himself with bleach to get the rap- sex off, to get (him) off his body. As hard as he tried, he couldn't move knowing that if he moved a single muscle, the aching pain would course through his body.

He finally worked up the power to move and curled himself into a small ball holding himself.

His (best friend)

The person he (trusted) with his life

Had actually hurt him.

In the worst way possible, and in more ways than one.

Devonte' just prayed his mom wouldn't be home soon. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.


End file.
